Un Día de San Valentín Que No Olvidarán
by Kia Chaud
Summary: ¡Es el Día de San Valentín! Para Sakura un día de diversión, para Sasuke un día de horror. Pero, ¿podrá ser este diferente? ¿Cederán a la tentación? Traducción de 'A Valentines Day They Won't Forget' de NoOnesGal1848. Sí, sé que no estamos en feberero :
1. Chapter 1

Un Día De San Valentín Que No Olvidarán

**Jejeje hola a todos, um sí ya sé, ya lo sé, no estamos en al día de San Valentín, así que ¿por qué estoy escribiendo esto?, eh, simples ganas de traducirlo y colocarlo : ) Ok, como soy nueva aquí me presento mi pen name es Kia Chaud y soy traductora de cualquier historia que me guste y que me den ganas de traducir. Este es un fic SasukexSakura, y por supuesto, como lo dice el título se da en el día de San Valentín. Esta historia originalmente es de NoOnesGal1848 y su título en inglés es 'A Valentines Day They Won't Forget'. Espero que les guste. **

**Ch 1**

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN SASUKE!**

Sasuke se sentó en su cama. Como decía el título de este capítulo y como se leía en la descripción de esta historia… sí, era Día de San Valentín.

Para Sasuke, este era el peor día del año. Los pasillos de la academia de ninjas se llenaban de fanáticas vistiendo de rosa, rojo y púrpura. Siempre le gritarían a Sasuke cosas como "¡Te amo Sasuke!", "¡Cásate conmigo!", o el ocasional "¡¡¡Sasuke yo tendré a tus hijos!!!". La idea lo hacía sentirse enfermo. (a/n: a mi también.)

Usualmente en el Día de San Valentín él trataría de hacer el intento de dormir de más, o fingir que estaba enfermo, pero el día de hoy no podía. 'Hoy,' él decidió, 'Le diré a Sakura lo que en verdad pienso de ella.'

Sasuke salió de su cama y se puso su ropa de todos los días.

'Todo lo que tengo que hacer es evadir a las fanáticas; llegar a la escuela; decirle a Sakura; evadir a las fanáticas por el resto del día, mientras protejo a Sakura de la ira de ellas; luego regresaré a casa y todo habrá terminado… suena bastante simple.'

Tomó un tomate y un poco de oniguri sobrante para la refacción y luego corrió hacía la puerta.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la mansión Uchija, y salió de su porche. Una enorme multitud de fanáticas lo miraron y gritaron de la emoción.

"!!!AHH!!! ¡¡¡Es Sasuke!!!", "¡¡¡Te amo!!!", "¡Sé mi Valentín!", "¡¡¡EEK!!!", "¡Cásate conmigo, Sasuke!"

"… OH DIOS."

SAKURA 

Sakura se sentó en su cama color rosa y se estiró los brazos bostezando.

"…¡Oh! ¡Es el Día de San Valentín! ¡El mejor día del año!" Sakura salió de su cama y se cambió la ropa.

Bajó las escaleras, rápidamente tomo una manzana para el desayuno y salió por la puerta del frente.

Sakura colocó su mochila sobre sus hombros, la cual contenía regalos de Día de San Valentín para todos sus amigos.

Camino por las calles de Konoha, tarareando una canción mientras lo hacía.

SASUKE 

Sasuke regresó a la casa y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, con su espalda contra ella.

'Demonios. Esto es lo ultimo que necesito en el Día de San Valentín.'

Corrió hacía la puerta de atrás y saltó de tejado en tejado con todo su club de fans siguiéndolo, todas gritando.

Sasuke saltó de regreso hacía el suelo y corrió por la calle. Pronto, las fanáticas se cansaron y lentamente una por una se fue dando por vencida. Él continuo corriendo, esperando llegar temprano, evitando cualquier otra persecución con su club de fans.

Corriendo demasiado rápido, él no se dio cuenta de la kunoichi de cabello rosa en su camino, hasta que ya era muy tarde.

¡BAM! Se fue a dar contra ella, enviándolos a los dos volando hacía atrás.

Sasuke, con sus increíbles reflejos, rápidamente la tomo de la parte superior de los brazos y la hizo girar sobre él, para que él estuviera debajo y pudiera amortiguar su caída. Aterrizó sobre el concreto resbalándose sobre este, lo que causo que sangrara, con Sakura sobre él.

'Feliz Día de San Valentín.' pensó él sarcásticamente mientras que ella levantaba su cabeza para encontrarse a sí misma sobre Sasuke, quien estaba herido.

SAKURA 

"¡Kyaa!" gritó Sakura tan pronto como fue golpeada por un rápido objeto azul. Sintió dos manos fuertes sobre la parte superior de sus brazos mientras la hacían girar en el aire.

"¡Uuf" escuchó que alguien gruñía mientras ella aterrizaba sobre algo suave. Miró hacía arriba solo para encontrar a Sasuke herido debajo de ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo lamento! No sé lo que pasó, entonces-"

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Podrías quitarte de mí?"

"¡Oh! Lo siento Sasuke" le dijo sentándose, con su rostro ruborizado. "Fe-feliz día de San Valentín."

Sasuke también se sentó, examinando la parte de atrás de sus piernas. Ya casi no tenía piel y estaba cubierto por sangre.

"Oh. Tienes mucha serte de haberte tropezado conmigo y no con cualquier otra chica." le dijo Sakura.

'¿De qué está hablando?'

Sakura tomo una de las piernas del chico en sus manos. "Hm…" murmuró examinándolas también. "Okay, puedo hacer esto fácilmente."

Ella la bajó e hizo tres rápidas señales con las manos. Chakra verde comenzó a salir de amabas manos, mientras las pasaba por las heridas del muchacho, apenas tocándolo. "Allí. ¿Te lastimaste alguna otra parte?" preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke no quería decirle, pero el dolor lo estaba matando. Apuntó a su espalda sin mirar a la chica.

"Um… okay…" le dijo ella nerviosamente, mientras levantaba un poco la parte de atrás de su camisa para revelar una herida gigantesca. Su espalda estaba cubierta en sangre, por donde había aterrizado en el suelo.

"Uh… Um… ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn?"

"Uh… Voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa." El rostro de la chica se sonrojó al sonido de lo que dijo. "No- bueno- quiero decir-"

Sasuke, sin mirarla, se quitó la camisa. Si piel era pálida pero su cuerpo musculoso. Las manos de Sakura temblaban mientras avanzaban por la espalda de Sasuke.

SASUKE 

El toque de Sakura era suave y envió escalofríos por su columna. Él apretó la camisa que tenía en su mano.

"Okay. Terminé. Las heridas están cerradas pero tendrás que lavarte para quitarte la sangre."

"Así está bien. Lo haré cuando llegue a la academia." Él se paró, colocándose su camisa y le tendió una mano a Sakura. Ella la tomó y él la haló para levantarla.

"Lamentó el haber corrido hacía a ti." le dijo Sasuke de forma casi inaudible.

Sakura simplemente regresó su disculpa con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Ambos caminaron a la academia en silencio.

Muy bien eso es todo para el primer capitulo, y su quieren saber que pasa, por favor sean amables y dejen sus reviews : ) Gracias por leer esto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha!! Hola a todos!! Esto es genial : ) no esperaba que me dejaran tantos reviews de un solo. Muchísimas gracias todos!! Oh, y las respuestas a sus reviews está al final de este capítulo. **

**Jeje, honestamente se me olvidó el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior y como sinceramente no quiero que demanden lo haré en este capítulo. Aunque en serio, ¿que persona que posee algo con lo que puede hacer lo que sea estaría aquí si sus ideas las puede volver realidad cuando quiera?**

**Pero bueno… aquí va...**

**Disclaimer: En definitiva yo no poseo Naruto; no tengo tanta suerte, y como ya lo dije, si lo hiciera no estaría aquí. Y no, tampoco inventé está historia, es total y únicamente de la propiedad la gran escritora NoOnesGal1848, y yo sólo soy la traductora.**

**Ch 2**

**¿QUÉ RA-?**

**SAKURA**

El timbre de la escuela sonó, con su eco escuchándose por todos los pasillos. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases.

Sakura Haruno apretó sus libros contra su pecho, aún ruborizándose por los eventos que ocurrieron temprano en la mañana. Tenía una mirada perdida y aturdida en su rostro, mientras se deslizaba distraídamente entre la multitud que había en la escuela.

'¡No puedo creer que haya caído sobre Sasuke! ¡Me salvó de que me lastimara! Aw… Me siento extraña. EXTRAÑA, EXTRAÑA, EXTRAÑA…' Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos de extrañeza, tambaleándose de un lado a otro estilo anime.

"¡Haruno Sakura!" el sensei gritó del otro lado de la clase.

'¡¡Sí?!" Sakura saltó, dándose cuenta de que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Siéntese en su lugar." le dijo su sensei, frotándose las sienes.

Ella miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba parada enfrente de la clase, meciéndose hacía adelante y hacía atrás, con su boca formando una sonrisa como si estuviera loca. Toda la clase la estaba viendo.

Sakura se dirigió a su lugar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, fue interrumpida.

"Sakura, ¿por qué llegas tarde?" le preguntó su sensei.

'Uh oh… no puedo decirle que me perdí en mis pensamientos sobre Sasuke y terminé vagando por toda la escuela… Será mejor que use una de las excusas de Kakashi.'

"Bueno, usted verá sensei… Venía caminando a clases cuando me tope un con enorme ornitorrinco. El ornitorrinco era tan enorme, que me devoró completa y entonces-"

"No importa. Tenían que ser de los alumnos de Kakashi el inventarse ese tipo de mentiras."

"No fue una mentira sensei… simplemente pensamiento creativo." replicó Sakura, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su lugar.

**SASUKE **

Sasuke estaba sentado allí, viendo la pequeña escapada de Sakura, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. La mayoría de los estudiantes se estaban riendo. Sakura parecía hacer esto mucho recientemente y el maestro había obtenido una gran variedad de excusas cada vez que ella llegaba tarde.

Era entretenido ver a la kunoichi de cabello rosa tratar de imitar las historias de Kakashi.

Pronto, Sakura se sentó en su lugar entre él y Naruto.

"¡Hola Sakura!" susurró Naruto.

"Hola, Naruto, Sasuke." le replicó volteándose hacía cada uno de ellos.

"Hey." dijo Sasuke, mirándola sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"¡Oh! Eso me recuerda." dijo Sakura tomando su bolso y sacando dos bolsas plásticas. Cada una estaba amarrada con una moño hasta arriba con una pequeña nota atada al nudo.

Ella le dio una a Naruto "¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!" Se inclinó hacía él y le dio una besito en la mejilla. (a/n: No, Sakura no está enamorada de Naruto. ¡¡¡Fue un besito amistoso y ES EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!!! ¡¿Okay?! Okay.) Un sonrojo evidente se formó en las mejillas bronceadas de Naruto.

Sakura giró sus ojos y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke. Le dio la bolsa, la cual él tomó para examinar cuidadosamente, con una mirada escéptica.

Él la tomó, y Sakura no estaba muy segura de qué hacer. Iba a hacer lo mismo por él que lo que hizo por Naruto, pero no estaba segura si él lo apreciaría tanto como el ninja rubio lo hizo.

Sasuke simplemente la miró, preguntándose que era lo que ella estaba planeando hacer. Sakura simplemente se quedó allí sentada, sus ojos verdes perdidos en los ojos negros de Sasuke, su boca ligeramente abierta.

Pero, fueron pronto interrumpidos por Naruto. "¡Hey, Sakura! ¡También te traje un regalo!"

Sakura rompió el concurso de miradas entre ella y Sasuke, dándose la vuelta para mirar al rubio.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¡¡Gracias Naruto!!!" exclamó Sakura tomando una pequeña tarjeta de las manos del chico. Mientras la abría, un pequeño pedazo de papel blanco se cayó. Ella lo recogió y lo leyó.

"¡¿¡Este es mi regalo!?!" gritó Sakura, alertando a toda la clase de su presencia.

**SAKURA**

'¡¿Qué ra-?! ¡¿¡¿¡Él piensa que este es el tipo de regalo que se le da a una chica en el Día del San Valentín?!?!?! ¡Que idiota! ¡¡¡GRR!!!' gritó la Sakura interna.

"¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡No se le dan cupones de ramen para el Día de San Valentín a una chica!!!" ¡BAM! Un gran bulto rosado apareció de debajo de el espeso rubio cabello de Naruto.

"Oww… Sakura…" se quejó Naruto. "No hay necesidad de usar la violencia. ¡Oh! Y Sasuke, ¡también tengo uno para ti! ¡Ahora podemos ir a comer ramen todos juntos!"

"No gracias." replicó Sasuke.

"Err… Tú-"

"¡¿¡¿¿¡¿PODRÍAN LOS TRES PARA YA!?!?!" el maestro grito desde el frente de la clase.

"¡Cierto! Perdon sensei." Naruto y Sakura dijeron.

"Hn." fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

'Me pregunto si Sasuke me trajo algo? …Lo dudo. Cerdos con manchas púrpuras volaran antes de que Sasuke me dé un regalo del Día de San Valentín.' Suspiró 'Hm… Será mejor que pregunte. ¡Tal vez tiene algo para mí, pero lo olvidó!'

"So… uh… Sasuke…" susurró ella. "Tú, tú sabes… ¿trajiste algo para Naruto y para-"

"Sí. Te lo daré luego." agregó Sasuke, indiferentemente.

'¡¿¡¿¡¿EN SERIO?!?!?! ¡¡¡EEK!!! ¡¿Sasuke tiene un regalo del Día de San Valentín para _mí_?! ¡No puedo creerlo! Me pregunto qué será. Conociéndolo, probablemente me dará un kunai y me dirá que vaya a practicar con él porque necesito entrenar o algo… pero aún así,… ¡Lo apreciaría!' Sakura pensó, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su silla.

"Hn." Sasuke formo una sonrisa superior por su reacción. El rostro de la chica estaba ruborizado y sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

'Me pregunto cuándo me lo dará. ¿Y por qué no me lo da ahora? ¿Por qué después? Se pregunto Sakura a así misma confundida. Estas preguntas estuvieron en su mente toda la clase. Estaba ansiosa.

**-Fin, segundo capítulo **

**Ok, muchísimas gracias a:**

**pOlii-chan****: Jejeje, a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja SakuraxSasuke. Eh, trataré de actualizar cada 5 días aproximadamente? Haré lo que pueda :) **

**lah kaamiiliitha: Je sí estoy bien. Que bueno que te guste como escribo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Io: Je, ya actualice :)!! y er, no, lastimosamente no, he leído muchos así pero en este no es así, en este solo Sasuke tiene fans. **

**kaoru-uchiha****: Que bueno que te interese. Ja por supuesto, no es romance tipo meloso, pero sí lo verás en los siguientes capítulos. Bye!**

**ikamari****: Jajaja ' sí es gracioso. Pobre Sasuke. Que bueno que te hay gustado el primer capítulo. Besos as ti también. **

**jessy moon 15****: Jajaja, erm un poco de paciencia... please? XD. Sí yo también sé que la quiere aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente. Jejeje no leemos. **

**MASAKO UCHIHA****:) Muchísimas gracias!! Que bueno que te haya gustado como traduzco. Para serte honesta jamás he leído una traducción ' así que no sé como quedan, pero que bueno que esta historia te haya gustado. Jejeje ya verás que pasará luego en el próximo capítulo. También Besos.**

**Lost princess: Continuare cuando pueda. Tú también te cuidas :) **

**SasteR****: ah? Erm bueno ya actualice, ya contesté ''. Genial que te haya gustado el fic.**

**ALenis****: Te daré más, te daré más... pero tiene que esperarme un poquito, ok? **

**Chise Uchiha: Yo te apoyo!! ARRIBA SASUXSAKU!!! Eh, Se supone que te tiene que dejar picada, eso le da lo interesante y hace que la gente se quede esperando más! Jajajaja eh ' cierto, aunque sí pobre. Jajajaja, pero bueno. Ok, sayonara!!**

**Adriana: Je que bueno que te guste las historia. No llores, ya estoy en eso de escribir más. **

**CeReZita-Chan****: Eh? Yo soy la mala '? Pero si yo no escribí la historia... yo sólo la traduzco, así que no es mi culpa que el capítulo se queda así. Jeje que bueno que te guste este fic :) Besos a ti también!**

**En serio, esa ha sido la mayor cantidad de reviews que he respondido para un capítulo. Que bueno que a todos les haya gustado la historia como a mi. Se los agradezco mucho a todos de todo corazón. Todos ustedes son de los mejor!!**

**Ok, erm tengo que mencionarles que esta historia es corta. No les diré que tanto por que eso la arruinaría, pero sí. Sigh, pero bueno...**

**Hmm… ¿Qué irá a darle Sasuke a Sakura? Bien, si quieren saberlo, por favor sean amables y dejen sus reviews y también esperen pacientemente al siguiente capítulo de esta historia. **

**Así que hasta la próxima. Cuídense!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yep ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más de esta historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza de este, se que ahora quieren asesinarme, pero lo siento mucho. Tuve bastantes inconvenientes ara colocar esto, pero bueno al fin aquí está. Este capitulo es bastante, bastante corto, pero aquí veremos cual es el regalo de Sasuke para Sakura y sé que algunos si tienen una idea, pero no es lo que la mayoría se imaginan.

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**clover potter: Hola! Que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos cápitulos anteriores. Ya sabrás cual es el regalo de Sasuke. Oh y lamente mucho haberme tardado tanto. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste. **

**kaoru-uchiha: Es bueno dejar las cosas en suspenso, jejeje. Oh por cierto, sí la historia gira sólo entorno a la pareja SasuSaku, por ellos es corta. **

**ALenis: Muchas gracias, de nuevo me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto (creo que tendré que repetir eso como un veinte veces), no me tardare más de una semana para el próximo, promesa. Jejeje Naruto es tan capaz de hacer eso. Jejeje Ya sabrás lo que Sasuke le dará a Sakura.**

**kasumi hateke: Jejeje, traduzco más o menos rápido, pero el poder colocar esto es el problema, por que lo haría si pudiera pero no tengo internet en casa y esto junto con muchas otras cosas más no me permitieron actualizar pronto. Pronto sabrás que pasara, y será… intersante… jejejeje**

**Lost princess: Gracias, creo que ya leíste que me estoy disculpando con todos por no actualizar pronto ¿no? También me disculpo contigo. **

**Chise Uchiha: Si yo sé que es eso de quedarte picada y querer saber lo más pronto posible que va pasar, lamento no haber puesto esto antes. Oh, sí ya Saske está interesado en ella, y bueno sé cual es el regalo, quisiera saber que opinas tú de este. Muchísimas gracias por lo que dijiste, y de nada que me agrada mucho traducir para que la gente pueda leer más historias. Mis lectores y reviewers me motivan a hacerlo.**

**jessy moon 15: Seh, parece que te divertiste bastante con el capitulo anterior. Espero que también te rías con este.**

**MASAKO UCHIHA: Sí las escenas estilo anime son lo mejor, es muy gracioso el imaginárselas. Eh… ya veras qué es el regalo y que bueno que te guste mis traducción. Gracias.**

**sakuracerezo92: Ah lo lamento mucho, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad que lo lamento mucho. No me volveré a tardar en actualizar, te lo prometo!! T.T Espero que las espera valga la pena… T.T**

**SasteR: Jajajajaja ¿cómo guardarías el chichón? Jajajaja, pero bueno ya verás que es el regalo, y quisiera saber que harías tú con él. **

**CeReZita-Chan: Muchísimas gracias por lo que dijiste, me siento halagada. Lamento mucho haberme tardado. Sé que eso no se debe hacer… pro que a mi me lo hacen mucho. Bueno espero que te guste este pequeño capitulo. Kisses.**

**Uchiha Azuseki: Gracias por decir eso, eh y ya voy, ya voy….**

**4ever sasusaku: Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Aquí esta la continuación y la continuación de este la traeré pronto. **

**Itzume-chan: El suspendo e lo mejor. Muchísimas gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Aunque no entendí si te gusto o no te gusto, porque como dijo tu inner, los inners usualmente dicen lo que en verdad pensamos. Aunque supongo que si me colocaste en favoritos entonces si te gusto; que bueno.**

**kTa: Muchas gracias por tu review, um, aunque una duda, ¿quién es tobi? Bueno, je besos a ti también. **

**Ch 3**

**EL REGALO DE SASUKE**

El timbre sonó, terminando la primera mitad del día de escuela.

Todos los estudiantes salieron de sus salones para ir a almorzar. Se sentaron afuera en un inusualmente cálido día, sobre la hierba, y debajo de lo que quedaba de los árboles que no tenían hojas por el invierno.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, andando de un lado a otro en busca de Ino, su mejor amiga. Aún tenía obsequios que darles a Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, y Kiba.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, escuchó el suave sonido de sus pies contra el suelo, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

'Me pregunto dónde estarán todos. Usualmente esperaría por mi, Naruto y Sasuke en la esquina. Tal vez ya salieron. O tal vez simplemente están ocupados; después de todo es el Día de San Valentín-'

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un brazo fuerte que la tomaba por la cintura. Ella fue halada hacía atrás, dentro de un closet de limpieza y la puerta fue cerrada de golpe. Sakura trató de gritar pero fue callada por una mano que cubrió su boca.

La persona la empujó hacía la pared del closet, con la mano aún tapándole la boca. Siendo ella una entrenada ninja, Sakura tomó el brazo con ambas manos y trató de darle un buen rodillazo en la ingle (Si saben a lo que me refiero). Pero su rodilla en movimiento fue detenida por la persona, quien ella dedujo era un hombre.

Sin darse por vencida, ella rápidamente dejó caer su rodilla, trayendo la otra hacía arriba instantáneamente. Esta vez, el hombre no se dio cuenta de la otra rodilla y fue golpeado en un lugar muy sensible (Cough, cough).

Él se quejó por el dolor y se alejó, arrodillándose.

"¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?!" preguntó Sakura, en su posición de pelea.

"Sakura, solo soy yo." dijo él.

La voz sonaba familiar. "¿Sasuke?" Sakura estaba sorprendida. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¡Lo lamento! ¿Por qué me halaste hacía aquí de cualquier forma?"

Sasuke simplemente se quedó de rodillas, adolorido.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te golpeé _allí_? Bueno… um… te curaría pero… tú sabes…-"

"Está bien."

"Así que… uh… ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn?"

"¿Por qué me halaste hacía aquí, en primer lugar?"

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacía ella. "Para darte tu regalo."

"¡¿¡¿En un closet?!?!"

"¿Dónde más?"

"¿Qué es lo que-" Sakura fue detenida por labios de Sasuke presionados contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

Sasuke la sostuvo por la parte superior de los brazos y la empujó hacía atrás, así la espala de Sakura estaba contra la pared. El cuerpo del muchacho se acercó al de ella.

Después de un momento, los ojos de Sakura se cerraron lentamente, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Pronto terminaron el beso y Sasuke movió su cabeza, para que sus labios estuvieran justo al lado del oído de Sakura.

Le susurró suavemente, "Feliz Día de San Valentín, Sakura."

---

**Y fin, allí terminó la historia. Jejejejeje es broma, pero sí les advertí que tanto el capítulo como la historia serían cortos, así que sólo habrá un capítulo más, en el cual sabremos la que pasa después del beso (lo cual es muy erm, interesante?), el cual trataré de colocar entes de que termine la siguiente semana, lo prometo. **

**Ah, también como bono por la tardanza coloqué un oneshot de SasuxSaku que se titula "Mordedura de Serpiente" original de FallenAngel462 que también es una traducción. Espero que lo lean y que les guste.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima!! Cuidense!! Ah, y no se olviden de sus reviews XD!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jejeje gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejaron para el capitulo anterior. Que bueno que les haya gustado. Y también muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews para mi one-shot 'Mordedura de Serpiente'. Se los agradezco a todos de todo corazón.**

**Ok chicos este es el último capítulo. ****También es corto como el anterior, pero espero que les guste.**

**Ch 4**

**¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Sakura."

'¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¡¡Fui besada por Sasuke!!! ¡¡¡EEK!!!… pero pensándolo bien… eso es algo sospechoso… tal vez es Naruto de nuevo… ¿Se habrá disfrazado de Sasuke? ¡¡¡Oh ahora sí morirá!!!'

"¡¿¡¿Pero qué rayos?!?!" gritó Sakura, destruyendo el silencio en el closet. "¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás hacienda Naruto!?!?!?"

"¿Naruto?" '¿Está bien? Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza cuando la halé dentro del closet. …oops.'

"¡¡¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!!! ¡Deja de pretender que eres Sasuke y pelea como hombre!"

'Oh… ella piensa que soy Naruto. Demonios-' Sakura comenzó a ponerse bastante molesta y empujó a Sasuke lejos de ella. Estaba furiosa y tenía una mirada asesina.

'Primero, lo noquearé, luego tiraré su cuerpo por un risco… sí, eso será suficiente.'

Sakura trató de golpear a Sasuke, pero él detuvo su puño sin siquiera parpadear o mirar en su dirección.

Él la haló del puño, y le dio un abrazo. "Ahora, Sakura… ¿acaso los reflejos de Naruto son tan buenos?"

Instantáneamente, Sakura supo que no era Naruto. Los estilos de pelea de sus compañeros de equipo eran muy diferentes. Y este… este era el de Sasuke.

"Oh Dios."

"Hn." Sasuke puso una sonrisa superior.

"Lo siento Sasuke. Yo sólo… tú sabes… nunca pensé que algo así pasaría… ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hn?'

"¿Es este uno de esos sueños retrasados que tienes cuando has comido mucha azúcar, y tu mente está en caos?" Sakura se pellizcó la parte superior de su pierna. "¡Ow!… nop… no es un sueño."

"Salgamos de este closet."

"Buena idea… pero primero… ¿Sasuke? ¿Ese beso fue… real?" pregunto ella, ruborizada.

"Sí." replicó Sasuke mirando hacía otro lado para esconder lo rojo de sus mejillas.

Ambos salieron del closet de limpieza, tomados de la mano.

"¡¡¡EEK!!!" "¡¡¡AHH!!!" "¡¡¡SASUKE!!!" "¡ES SASUKE!" "¡¡¡TE AMO SASUKE!!!" "¡¡¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!!!"

Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien también lo miró. Ambos leyeron la mente del otro.

"Oh, demonios."

**-Fin**

**Así que, ambos terminaron huyendo de una estampida de ****fanáticas que perseguían a Sasuke****. Espero que les haya gustado. Este fue el último capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**pOlii-chan****: gracias por decir eso y que bueno que te gusto. Byes**

**cha****litzadurazo: ¿Quién no quisiera estar en un closet con Sasuke? Lamento que no haya sido más largo, pero espero que aún así t haya gustado. **

**SasteR****: Jejeje aquí está el capitulo que querías como continuación. Oh, pero bueno, los chichones se van después de un rato jejeje. Jajajaja, y si la patada fue matapasiones, pero era para darle un poco de humor y dime ¿tu lo habrías curado en su lugar? Ah y por lo de 'Mordedura de Serpiente', sí pobre Sasuke pero se lo merece por creerse demasiado y creer que las mujeres somos débiles. Por lo de los fics de rating M, ehm ' bueno, no me gustan mucho las cosas no paras para niños… pero allí sí que cada quien con sus gustos. Jejejejeje y creo que no me tardé mucho ¿o sí? Abrazos y besos a ti también. **

**ALenis****: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi one-shot. Y todas queremos un regalo así de algún chico lindo. Sí es una lastima que ya se haya acabado, pero espero que el final haya sido d tu agrado. **

**setsuna17****: Todas los fics deben terminar en algún momento, pero espero que este cap te haya gustado. **

**kaoru-uchiha****: (sale corriendo) pero a mi no!! Jajajaja y este para complacerte a ti y todos lo demás fue el último capitulo. **

**Sakura darkness****: Jajaja erm, yo no puedo hacerlos más largos al menos que agregue cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original. Y como ya ves lo continué :)**

**Pinguina Uchiha****: Que bueno que te guste este fic y también que lo ames. Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste. Yo también te amo (' como amiga de la forma más normal) por dejar tus comentarios. Y bueno ya lo coloqué así que no te morirás de un infarto. Gracias y cuídate tu también. **

**jessy moon 15****: Veo que te divertiste mucho con el capitulo anterior. Y NO, a Sasuke no le pegaron en la ingle, fue en otro lugar cough cough mucho más sensible cough cough. Que bueno que te haya gustado ese cap, espero que este también. Tu también cuídate. **

**MaYa****: jejeje sí lo continué!!! Gracias. **

**ads2****: Jajajajaja ok, son como dos personas en una. Que genial que te encante jejejeje. Y no cro que me haya demorado tanto. **

**gaara.maniaka****: Yo también quiero un regalo así, y creo que todas las demás que estamos aquí también XD. Ciao.**

**-Sakuritah-****: Para mi lo fue, espero que también haya sido interesante para ti. Espero qu est cap te haya gustado igual o más que el anterior. **

**Jesybert****: Gracias por decir eso y bueno actualicé lo más pronto que pude.**

**NATAKU0101****: Y ves que lo continué y gracias por decirlo.**

**Muchas gracias a ****todos ustedes y todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado para traducir esta historia desde el principio. Se los agradezco mucho. ****Galletas cibernéticas para todos, erm bueno (ustedes digan que sí). A todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios gracias por hacerme saber lo que pesaban. Los voy a extrañar a todos!! Espero leerlos en alguna otra traducción que haga. Todos ustedes mis lectores y reviewers son de lo mejor!!!**

**Me despido de todos y se los agradezco mucho. Cuidense!!! Y hasta la próxima!!! BYE**


End file.
